


it was bright red

by orphan_account



Series: the colours of yamakage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Yamaguchi Tadashi, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Comfort, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort (minor), Fluffiness, Fluffy, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is babie, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, SO FLUFFY I DIED, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Shy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Studying, Why Did I Write This?, YamaKage - Freeform, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, haikyuu rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wind blew outside.Leaves rustled in the breeze.They walked side by side in the springtime.The door swung open.They may have walked side by side, but their passion for each other wasn't shining...Yet.They sat down across from each other on the floor.The light of the lampposts shone through the curtains.It was dull yellow.(in which they study together and it gets a little emotional)(awkward boys who like each other in a romantic sense, but are so dense with their feelings... well, Kageyama is anyways)The summary is bad but the story is good! :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi if you squint, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi friendship
Series: the colours of yamakage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756651
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	it was bright red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first fic in the Haikyuu fandom!  
> I might post a Sugawara x Kageyama oneshot if this one doesn’t get hated on! Regardless, I hope you like it.  
> Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome!  
> Characters might be a bit ooc, but I will try to get better, I promise!  
> Let me know if you like it by maybe leaving a kudos thingy or even a comment! Thank you!!!
> 
> This work is inspired by an “incorrect Haikyuu quote“ I found on tumblr.

. . . . .

Wind blew outside.

Leaves rustled in the breeze.

They walked side by side in the springtime.

The door swung open.

They may have walked side by side, but their passion for each other wasn't shining...

Yet.

They sat down across from each other on the floor.

The light of the lampposts shone through the curtains.

It was dull yellow.

. . . . .

It was near the beginning of the school year. Leaves rustled outside and cool wind blew peacefully, and Kageyama and Yamaguchi were in the club room, studying.

Yamaguchi noticed that the angry looking, seemingly emotionally constipated- but very cute (in his opinion anyways, Tsukki wouldn't agree)- fellow first year he'd just met was having trouble with his schoolwork and so, he was doing his best to help him with it. Tobio still felt like he was too stupid to understand it, though.

Kageyama sat in the club room with Yamaguchi, the pure soul that had offered to help him with his stupid math homework.

Kageyama thought that Yamaguchi was nice, kind.They didn't know each other well because it was the very beginning of the school year, but he could tell Yamaguchi was nice because he hung out constantly with the blond jerk who's name was Tsukishima, or 'Tsukki' as the brunette called him.

Yamaguchi kindly offered to help with his homework when he saw Kageyama struggling with it during the lunch break. Of course, being the expressive, eloquent person he is, Kageyama didn't know how to express his gratitude when Yamaguchi asked, instead answering by flushing and stuttering out a far too loud and abrupt, "Yes!". Tobio thought that he himself couldn't have made a worse first impression.

He was disappointed because he really wanted to become friends with Yamaguchi. Tobio didn't understand why when he went near the other first year, he got flustered, and why he wanted to look at him often, and when he did look, why the word beautiful came to mind.

Well, maybe he did know why- Yamaguchi was smart, polite, and so _so_ kind- the total opposite of Tobio, who was a bitch. That's what Tobio thought anyways. And maybe, just _maybe_ in the back of his mind, Tobio knew deep down that he wanted to be more than friends with this boy.

He would never want to be Tobio's friend though, let alone be more than friends with him. Because nobody wants to be friends with someone who's a bitch, right? People usually didn't like him because of his seemingly cold and unfriendly attitude. They called him heartless, a _tyrant_. _Who says Yamaguchi was going to be different_?

Tobio sure hoped Yamaguchi could see past his inexpressive exterior and could tolerate, or maybe even like the softer personality underneath.

Coming back to the topic of homework, Tobio kept getting frustrated with himself when he couldn't get a problem right. He also tried really hard not to daydream and stare creepily off into space, or at Yamaguchi.

At this point, Yamaguchi had explained the same math problem slowly, twice. And Tobio still didn't get it.

Tobio felt so frustrated he could just rip his math homework in half, or maybe throw his pencil across the room, but didn't because he knew that wouldn't help him at all.

He took a discrete deep breath in, then exhaled shakily as negative thoughts kept popping into his head and disappearing before he could smack them away, kind of like that mole game that he'd played at the arcade once a couple years ago.

Tobio looked down at his paper. Oh gosh, he needed help again. On the same problem.

He just couldn't get it right! The correct answer was supposed to be 8, but he kept getting 917. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

A lump started forming in his throat as he shyly tapped his new teammate on the arm and cleared his throat before he once again asked, "Y-yamaguchi-san?"

"Yes, Kageyama? You can drop the _san_ by the way, that's okay."

Oh no, he sounds so annoyed, Tobio thought. What if he doesn't want to help me anymore?

This worried Tobio because he had liked him since he met him and didn't want Yamaguchi to leave him.

"Umm, can I have some help with this question again?" He mumbled quietly.

"What? U-um sorry I couldn't hear you. Please s-speak up?" Yamaguchi said in his usual slightly stuttered, shy tone.

"Can you please help me with this question again!" Kageyama said almost too loudly.

Yamaguchi agreed with a sigh because he was still recovering from the shock of hearing Kageyama ask the question so loudly.

"Here, let me me take a look at what you did," Yamaguchi said softly.

"Uh-sorry, I erased it," Tobio said, averting his gaze and drawing his eyebrows downward.

"That's alright."

He slowly explained the problem to Tobio again, and after he was done, he asked in an exasperated tone (or Tobio thought it sounded exasperated), "Now that I've explained this math problem for the third time, do you understand the question?"

This pressure was too great. A frustrated, panicky, trapped feeling crawled over Tobio's chest that made him want to curl his hands into fists and cry. It made it hard for him to breathe normally.

"Y-yes." Shit, his voice cracked. He hoped Yamaguchi didn't notice.

"Are you lying to me?"

More tears flooded his eyes as he said in a choked up voice, on the verge of tears, "Yes."

Tobio hid his stinging eyes by lowering his head and drawing down his eyebrows, pretending to concentrate. He breathed in a shaky breath as the lump grew bigger in his throat and the tears started to overflow out of his eyes and drop onto his paper with a pitter-pattering sound. His lips started to tremble uncontrollably and he tried to control his breathing to make it seem like he wasn't crying.

 _Shittt, this usually only happens when I'm alone, studying in my room!_ Tobio thought.

He hid behind his bangs and 'discretely' wiped his wet eyes on his sleeve. I hope he doesn't notice, I hope he didn't notice...

But of course, with Yamaguchi being around Tsukishima- who was clever and very observant, his observational skills had gotten better. So of course, he just had to notice something was off.

"Kageyama? You-uh what's going on? A-are you sure you're okay?" Yamaguchi quietly asked, hearing a noise but not looking over in his direction.

Kageyama didn't respond.

Tadashi looked over at the younger boy and worriedly reached his arm out, over to where Tobio was sitting. Before Tobio could stop him, Yamaguchi had brushed his dark, wispy bangs away from his flushed, teary face.

He _saw_.

Tobio's sad face flushed as he let out a pathetic sniffle, choked sob and whimper. Yamaguchi wore a surprised, wide eyed expression. Kageyama scowled insecurely, seeing Yamaguchi's expression. Salty tears still slowly slid down his round cheeks.

From what Yamaguchi had seen of Kageyama so far, he was so certain that Kageyama wasn't the type to cry. Scream, possibly, get mad, definitely, but cry? No! So, _he must have felt very upset,_ Yamaguchi's brain supplied.

"K-kageyama?" Yamaguchi said once again, in a surprised tone of voice. Tobio only sniffled and whimpered in reply.

Yamaguchi uncertainly patted Tobio on the head and shyly spread his arms out in front of him, offering Tobio a hug. He was almost certain that Kageyama was going to quickly get away from him or yell because he was being "weird", but he was mistaken.

Tobio shakily scooted over from his place on the floor, around the papers and pencils, to shyly bury himself in Yamaguchi's long arms. He felt too vulnerable, too exposed just sitting there on the floor where anyone could walk in and see him like this. It was safer with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi slid his slightly calloused left hand up to rest on the nape of Kageyama's neck and gently guided Kageyama's face to hide in the crook of his neck.

Kageyama's full body trembled in his embrace. He heard Kageyama sniffle, whine, and choke back a sob with a shudder and a small hiccup.

 _Oh_ , Yamaguchi thought, _he seems so stoic and uncaring on the outside, but really he just needs to be babied a little bit. Oh gosh, that's so soft_ , Yamaguchi guiltily cooed in his mind.

Yamaguchi pulled the taller boy closer as he felt hot tears hit the bare, warm skin of his neck beside his collar. Tobio's strong, but slim arms wrapped around his middle. He heard Tobio whimper and inhale sharply beside his ear, as he let out uncontrollable, little whines, and felt his whole body tremble. Yamaguchi's heart clenched and his right hand stroked down Tobio's quivering back.

"Alright, _alright_ , I've got you, Kageyama. I know, it's _hard_ isn't it. You're doing _such_ a good job. And if you need it, I can help you, right? _I'm here_. _Shh_ , don't cry, it's okay, you're okay, come on, take _deep_ breaths for me. _There's no need to cry,_ I've _got_ you, okay?"

Kageyama kept on trembling and crying in his arms, murmuring, "I-im sorry, I'm _sor-ry_!"

Yamaguchi kept on reassuring him gently as he cried, rocking them back and forth, playing with the soft hair on Tobio's head, almost like what his mother used to do when he was crying because of the mean bullies that picked on him at school.

" _Shh_ , that's it, _deep_ breaths. Good job~. _Such_ a great job," Yamaguchi praised as Tobio followed his instructions and tried to breathe deeply.

"I-im sorry, Yamaguchi-san," Tobio apologized after his breathing slightly calmed down. He pulled away from the embrace, but still sat very close to Tadashi. Tears still dripped down his flushed face and his breathing was uneven.

"F-for what, why Kageyama? And you can drop the _san_ , I told you," Yamaguchi put a hand on Kageyama's back, and he started to rub once again.

Kageyama let out a sad, wet, frustrated noise that was almost like a whine, but not quite.

"I-i'm so, s-so stu-upid. I should be able to d-do th-his but you ha-ad to e-ex-xplain that so-o many ti-imes a-and no-ow you won't wa-ant to help somebody who is stupid a-and wa-sting your t-time," Tobio said, having a hard time speaking up through his crying, "a-and what's even wo-orse is that I'm not just s-stupid, I act like a-a _bitch_ too, and nobody wa-ants to be hah-f-friends with a stu-upid bitch."

His voice got higher-pitched as he kept talking and his breathing also came quicker. He leant back into Yamaguchi's cozy embrace, seeking comfort and security.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that Kageyama felt that way. He really hated seeing his friends cry, and hated the one he had just started having feelings for cry and talk badly about himself just as much.

He just shushed him again, held him tighter, and told him, " _Shhh_ , Kageyama, you are _not_ a bitch at all and it's okay to not understand things sometimes! That doesn't automatically make you stupid. I'm _not_ going to be annoyed if you don't get something right away, or if I have to explain it again."

Tobio was slowly calming down, the flow of tears was slowing down and occasionally, he nodded at the words Yamaguchi was saying or let out small hiccups.

"And I am helping you because I _want_ to help you understand it, okay? I _want_ to be your friend. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to help you!" Yamaguchi continued.

He slowly pulled away from the calming-down Tobio and tenderly swiped the tears off his face with his thumbs.

Hesitantly, he pulled Tobio's teary face closer to his and planted a soft kiss on each round cheek. Tobio flushed an adorable, bright pink and reached over to Yamaguchi again, doing his default scowling expression.

He violently buried his face into Yamaguchi's neck, breathing his comforting scent.

"You know what? You're so _cute_ , Kageyama-kun," Yamaguchi said, smiling and giggling and patting Kageyama's head from where it was resting beside his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the place on Tobio's head that his lips could reach (as Tobio was still hiding in his shoulder).

Kageyama made an awkward choking noise in his throat that worried Yamaguchi.

"Yoaushdbbtoo," Yamaguchi heard Kageyama mumble quietly into his collar.

"Pardon?" Kageyama pulled away from the warm embrace, face blushing and downcast.

"Nothing!" Kageyama said.

Yamaguchi looked at him with a riiiiight, sure look on his face and Kageyama started to blush.

"I said, you are cute too." Both Kageyama and Yamaguchi's faces turned even more red, one from embarrassment and one from being flattered. They both looked like tomatoes.

"Ah! T-thank you, Kageyama-kun. Do you want to study a-again together next week?" Yamaguchi offered.

"Yes! U-uhm thu-th-thanks Yamaguchi," Kageyama replied shyly.

That night, the boys exchanged numbers before they parted ways because they hadn't realized that they didn't have each other's yet, Kageyama only had Hinata's and Yamaguchi only had Tsukishima's.

They shyly hugged and Yamaguchi kissed each of Kageyama's soft cheeks with a rose-red blush on his face under the dim lights before they left the club room, but nobody had to know about that yet... right?

Well, it just happens to be that Tsukishima was waiting for Yamaguchi outside the building and had seen what went on, well he had seen the last bit of it.

"Oi, Tadashi, what was that?" Tsukki asked with a deadpan expression on his face.

Yamaguchi perked up.

Obviously, Tsukishima knew about Yama's crush on their kingly setter from the first day they had met him, because he had known him for so long and Tsukishima was a very observant person.

"Oh my gosh, Tsukki!! You won't believe what happened!" Yamaguchi said before he told Tsukishima.

He couldn't help it and started to tell Tsukki everything.

The only thing that had surprised Tsukishima was, "What? The king crying? That is- no- that can't be true, the king is cold and heartless from what I've seen." Tsukishima thought out loud.

"I know it seems that way, Tsukki, but don't make tease him or fun of him about it because first of all, he was so upset it made my heart hurt, and he's really not heartless at all. And second of all, I also don't think I was supposed to tell you about this...?"

"Fine."

. . . . .

When Tobio got home, he washed his tear-stained face in the washroom. It looked better, but he couldn't get rid of the redness around his eyes or the hiccuping lilt of his voice. Nevertheless, he was so happy.

He texted Hinata right after that.

_hey dumbass can i call i_   
_u**_

_ya stupid u don't have to ask_

_ok just making sure_

**_Calling Hinata Shouyou..._ **

The phone rang twice before Hinata picked up.

___

_"Hey, Kageyama, what's up!"_

"H-hey, um...something happened."

_"What is it? Are you okay! Kageyama were you crying!"_

"Um- maybe?"

He told Hinata what had happened all while blushing brilliantly.

_"Oh my gosh, Bakageyama you scared me I thought you like- got hurt or something! That's like so cute thought, oh my gosh!!! I didn't know you liked him!!!"_

"Aaggh, no I don't- ugh, why am I- okay, fine. I like him, but you can't say anything okay?!"

_"Ooooo, Bakageyama has a crush~!"_

"Dumbass Hinata, promise me you won't say anything, okay? I don't want it to become weird... please?"

_"Fine, fine. But only because you sound so pathetic with your voice sounding like that!"_

"No- what are you- my voice does not sound pathetic!"

_"AHAHAH yes it does! Oh, hhmph. I have to go to bed now..."_

"Okay, goodnight, Dumbass."

_"See ya tomorrow, Kageyama!"_

___

Kageyama liked talking to Hinata too, he was already his closest friend after a few weeks of school, although Kageyama got none of the pretty, floaty _butterfly_ feelings from him like he got while with Yamaguchi. The ones that made him feel all sparkly and soft and vulnerable on the inside.

Ugh, no way. But he could tell that he had found a good friend in Hinata.

He soon fell asleep.

. . . . .

The next day, Yamaguchi got to the gym a little bit today earlier than usual, hoping to meet Kageyama there before the others came. He spotted Kageyama slumped outside the gym before morning practice started, sleeping against the wall. He headed over to him and gently woke him up.

Kageyama stood up.

They greeted each other shyly.

"How are you today, Kageyama-kun? How early did you get here?"

"Good. I'm happy I finished my homework. T-than, thou-thank you again." Kageyama blushed violently and looked down, before saying with conviction, "I got here a long time ago... I had to beat Hinata, that dumbass!"

Yamaguchi laughed and cupped Kageyama's face with his long-fingered, warm hands and pressed a soft kiss to one of his round, warm cheeks.

They both blushed brighter. A few minutes later, Sugawara-san appeared and opened the gym doors. Kageyama and Yamaguchi walked in together, slightly brushing their hands together as they quietly got ready for practice.

During practice, the captain and vice-captain noticed something was different between Yamaguchi and Kageyama. They wondered what it could be.

"Yo, Suga," Daichi whisper-called when they were having a short water break.

"Yeah?"

"Something's going on between those two. Do you think they fought or something?" Daichi asked.

Suga smiled suspiciously in an all-knowing way, "Hmm, no I don't think so. Yamaguchi doesn't seem like the type to fight."

Daichi sputtered at Suga's passive demeanour towards the subject. He was about to ask Suga what he thought it was if the first years didn't fight, but Suga turned around and called Asahi over to practice together.

. . . . .

After practice, just before they went to classes, Yamaguchi jogged over to Kageyama and as he was running, he called out, "Hey, Kageyama-kun!"

"Yamaguchi, hi," Kageyama said, a bit shyly, which was weird for him because he was usually so brash.

"I-umm, I was wondering if-uh- you would like to, after school, come out for dinner with me? If you're free, that is," Yamaguchi asked, blushing furiously.

Kageyama flushed instantly, "Y-yeah! Thi-thanks! Umm, I-i guess I'll meet you outside the gym?"

"S-sure," Yamaguchi stuttered, "Bye Kageyama!"

The cold morning air bit at their cheeks as they waved goodbye to each other, promises of 'see you later' in their eyes.

They walked off to class in opposite directions.

. . . . .

Wind blew outside.

Leaves rustled in the breeze.

The morning sun shone brightly on two boys.

They may have just walked in opposite directions, but their newfound passion for each other glowed brightly.

So, so bright, it was almost blinding.

It was bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fic or want me to write something in particular, I do take requests so don’t be shy! Put them in the comments and don’t be afraid to sound bossy! If you liked this, please leave kudos or even a comment! Constructive criticism is very welcome too! If I could improve on something, please let me know right away!
> 
> Comments are moderated so you don’t have to be embarrassed to say anything and if you don’t want me to show a comment if you leave one, let me know!
> 
> \- tobioufish <3


End file.
